Where Forever Ends
by Michelletwilightfan09
Summary: Tony and Steve celebrate their one year when an Ex of Tony's shows up and ends the happy event. Steve knowing of Tony's bit of a playboy past thinks that he is cheating on him with his ex and breaks up with him not knowing that Tony is pregnant. Warning male/male relations and mpreg if you dont like dont read!


**Title:** Where Forever Ends

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** Mpreg so if you dont like dont read

 **Pairing:** Tony Stark / Steve Rogers

 **Summary:** Tony Stark and Steve Roger are celebrating their anniversary when an ex of Tony's shows back up in the picture. Steve knowing about Tony being a bit of a playboy breaks up with him thinking he's being cheated on. He breaks up with him not knowing that Tony is pregnant with his baby.

 **Disclaimer:** These characters dont belong to me they belong to the MCU and I am not making any money off of these characters or story I am just using them for my own imagination.

 **Author's Note:** This story has been floating around inside of my head for a long time now and I just never really decided to write it down. But after seeing the new Captain America trailer and these two on opposite ends of the spectrum I decided to type it out to see where it would go. I hope you enjoy i have an outline written so I am hoping to stay on track with it.

 **Timeframe:** This story is set after Avengers Age of Ultron but with a bit of a twist Steve and Tony are dating in it but before Ant-Man considering I still havent see the the movie yet. Which of course is the only movie in the MCU I have yet to see I will eventually though.

 **Chapter One:** Happy Anniversary

Tony Stark rolled over in bed trying to get into a more comfortable position and as he did that his stomach also decided to do a roll.

'Oh no not again,' Tony thought miserably trying to clamp down on the nausea he was experiencing. That lasted about a minute before he was throwing back the covers and he running at top speed to the bathroom just barely making it to the toilet throwing up his last night dinner.

He didn't know how long he was hunched over the bowl for before the nausea finally abated he flopped back against, 'What the hell is is happening to me,' he wondered.

After a few minutes he tried to stand only to get the feeling of dizziness swept over him and he plopped back on the ground.

"JARVIS," he said looking to the ceiling. "Is Bruce here?"

"Do you want me to fetch him for you?" the A.I. asked.

"Yes please and if Steve is here would you be able to get him to please?"

For the next few minutes Tony sat with his head between his knees while waiting. Today was Steve and his anniversary they had been dating for one year today and he didn't really need this right now.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Tony turned to see Bruce standing there looking concerned. "JARVIS told me that you were in the upstairs bathroom requiring assistance," he said.

"Y-yeah this is the fifth morning I have awaken to find myself getting sick," Tony said pointing to the toilet which he just realized he had yet to flush. Bruce looked in the toilet and turned a little green look on his face. "And just now when I tried to stand back up I got dizzy."

"Did you try getting up again?"

"No I didn't want to risk passing out or anything,"

Bruce held up his hand to help Tony up and Tony took the proffered hand and pulled himself up.

Tony waited a few seconds to see if the dizziness would return when it didn't he took a step away from the bathroom with Bruce following.

"So where is Steve? I asked JARVIS to call for him also," Tony asked Bruce.

Bruce opened his mouth to answer but JARVIS interrupted before he could answer, "It seems Mr. Rogers has stepped out of the building for the moment."

"I think we should go down to the labs and do some tests to see what is wrong," Bruce said after a moment of awkward silence. Where Tony was wondering why would Steve leave on their anniversary when they promised to make this and all day event.

They walked into the lab where Bruce was to examine Tony, and he made Tony go lie down on a stretcher so that he could gather materials.

Bruce took some blood samples and a urine sample before going and processing them he told Tony to rest and to call if he needed anything.

〜

Meanwhile outside of the Avengers Tower captain America a.k.a. Steve Rogers was on a mission to buy his boyfriend a perfect anniversary gift that he knew Tony would love.

He had already went to a couple jewelry store looking for the engagement ring for Tony he had been saving money for this very occasion but hadn't found the perfect ring yet. And although Tony Stark was a billionaire and he could have easily just gotten the money off his boyfriend to buy him an engagement ring it just didn't sit right with him.

Upon opening of another door he was greeted by a friendly face, "Welcome to Smith's Jewelers I am hoping you will find everything to your liking."

"Thank you," said Steve to the man who had greeted him. He must have been a few inches then him and he had spiky black hair and brown eyes with some lean muscle. Steve suspected this might be security at this place.

"Hello my name is Kaylie and how may I help you today?" A short woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and a bright smile came walking over to him said.

Steve hesitated for a second rubbing his hand through his hair in nervousness he wasn't sure why but eventually he sucked in a deep breath before uttering the words, "I am here to buy an engagement ring for my boyfriend. I am proposing to him tonight on our anniversary."

He hadn't spoken those words out loud yet and it felt like now that he has actually told somebody that he can't back out of it now.

"I see captain," she said smiling. "And would this boyfriend just so happen to be Tony Stark?"

Steve looked at her in shock not only did she know who he was but she figured out who his boyfriend was too. Although in hindsight pictures of him has been plastered everywhere it really should be no shock that she recognized him.

Steve just nodded in return to her answer.

"I think I have the perfect thing," she said bringing him over to a case of rings. "I have the perfect ring for you it just came in a few days ago."

She stops in front of a case and points to a ring in the center of the case it was gold ring and it had ruby gems in the circle of it that was the same color of the Iron Man Suit. It was perfect the only problem was the cost of said ring Steve didn't have enough money for it.

Kaylie saw the grimace on his face, "You have a billionaire boyfriend and you don't have the money to buy something like this I feel you are being duped here."

"I don't ask him for money not when I have a job and can provide my own finances," Steve said with a little force in his voice. He didn't want to be know as a gold digger and he had a feeling that was probably what some of his teammates were thinking when they first found out about their relationship.

"Oh," Kaylie said. "Well we can do payments if you need."

"That sounds perfect," Steve said smiling.

〜

Bruce stared incredulously at the results to Tony examine in his hands he had a feeling due to the symptoms he was describing which lead to one conclusion.

Tony Stark was pregnant!

He had no idea how he was going to break the news to him, and he looked over to the bed where he lay sleeping.

He rubbed his hands down his face it was time to tell Tony what was going on with him.

〜

Tony was jolted awake by the sound of scraping against the floor he looked to his right to see Bruce dragging what looked like an ultrasound machine over. Sitting up he noticed the worried look in Bruce's eyes, "Hey is everything alright? I'm not dying am I?"

"No," he said.

Tony let out a sigh of relief at that but Bruce's next words chilled him to the bone.

"But I did find out something interesting," he said handing the results to Tony. "You're pregnant."

His eyes widened both at the results and Bruce's words.

"W-w-what?" Tony said. "No way? I am too old to be carrying."

"Apparently not if you are in this situation," Bruce shrugged.

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it he honestly didn't know what to say he didn't expect this.

"I've brought in an ultrasound machine to check on the baby and see how it's doing and see roughly how far along you are."

Tony just nodded his head in agreement laying his head back against the bed again.

Bruce sat up the machine while Tony thought about the implications of having a baby. It would change his life forever not to mention how it was going to affect his career in the Avenger team. Was he even capable of raising a child he remembered his own childhood it wasn't best. And he wouldn't be able to participate with the team until after the kid was born and Steve….

"Oh my god Steve I have to tell him about this," Tony said starting to panic. "How am I supposed to let him know that he is going to be a father?"

"Steve is not going to abandon you if that is what you're wondering about?" Bruce said. "He is going to love and protect this baby…"

"But what if he doesn't want it?"

"Don't be silly," Bruce said forcefully. "He loves kids. And now he will be able to have one of his own."

Bruce finished readying the machine and turned it on he pulled out some gel warning Tony about the coldness before squirting it onto his stomach.

Not even a minute later an image pops up on the screen in the shape of a baby. Tony starts crying Bruce laid a hand on his trembling should in comfort.

"Hey everything will be okay," he said. He took his hand off Tony's shoulder and hit the print button on the machine. "I'm sure ya'll can work this out together. Don't stress yourself it will harm the baby."Tony calmed down slightly looking at the picture of the baby that both him and Steve created knowing somehow that everything is going to be alright.

〜

Later on that night…

Tony stood in front of his bedroom mirror adjusting his tie for the thousandth time it seemed while waiting for Steve to come pick him up.

He took the ultrasound picture out of his suit jacket praying that earlier today was just a nightmare but no.

A knock on the door before opening to reveal Steve Rogers made Tony hastily stuffed the picture back in his pocket.

"You ready to go?" he asked and then narrowed his eyes. "What's that."

"Nothing," Tony said quickly walking to Steve to give him a kiss on the lips. "Yeah let's go."

 **Author's Note 2:** Please remember the three Rs of Read, Review, and Repeat your reviews will keep this story going like nothing else.


End file.
